Natural language generation is the automatic generation of human language text (i.e., text in a human language) based on information in non-linguistic form. For example, natural language generation techniques may be used to automatically create a textual description of a day of trading of a particular stock based on data indicating the change in stock price throughout the day, to automatically generate a confirmation e-mail for an online purchase made via the Internet from data describing the purchase, to generate real-time comments about a sporting event using data about the game or for numerous other applications.